The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time
by InusKoichi
Summary: Discontinued Inuyasha Yu Yu Hakusho Cross Over. Naraku's power threatens to distroy the flow of time. With most of the jewel in his possession Inuyasha and Co. will need some help.... IKag, MS parings in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

~ ~ ~ - Changing P.O.V. * * * - Changing Scene ' - Thoughts " - Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Prolog----  
  
--Koenma's Office, Spirit World --  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara just arrived. "This must be important, he sent for us to come here to get our next mission." Said Yusuke looking around the office.  
  
"Yes, I agree. I do wonder why he didn't send Botan to get us. It is very unusual for him to send any of his ogres anywhere outside the building let alone spirit world. We will find out soon enough though." Replied Kurama.  
  
"Man, this place gives me the creeps." Complained Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn, idiot." Muttered Hiei.  
  
Just then the doors behind them opened and Koenma entered followed by a blue ogre that was carrying a large stack of papers, books and a couple of videos. "Just put that stuff on my desk. Thank you. Oh, and get me a cup of juice too." Koenma said to the ogre. After the ogre left Koenma turned to look at Yusuke and the gang. "I have a case for you and it's a big one. Botan should be arriving shortly; she was doing some spying for us. As for your mission I will be explaining it in detail when Botan arrives."  
  
Suddenly a portal opens up on the far side of the room and Botan steps out. "Koenma sir, I have been following the Inuyasha group like you asked. They are currently at the village by the well, the one they seem to stay at most often, and the girl should be returning to the group this afternoon."  
  
"Thank you Botan. Now, I need to explain your mission. Your mission is to help destroy the demon Naraku." Picture of Naraku comes on the large TV behind Koenma. "The group that is currently trying to defeat him is having a lot of trouble because his power has greatly increased recently and he uses this power to create puppets of himself and to make incarnations of himself. The only one that we know of for sure is a demoness named Kagura; she is rumored to have power over the wind. It is rumored that he has some how gotten hold of the shikon no tama which was supposed to have disappeared and is using the jewels power to boost his own."  
  
Screen changes to a picture of the shikon no tama. "The group that is currently after him consists of six individuals." Screen changes again to show the Inuyasha group, flipping to show each person as Koenma talks about them and any special abilities that they have. "There is Inuyasha, a hanyou, half Inu-youkie if anyone wants to know. Kagome, a young miko who some how has found a portal and travels from this era back to the feudal era, which is your destination by the way, and can use purifying sacred arrows. Sango, a demon exterminator and reportedly the last of her kind. Miroku, a Buddhist monk who has great spiritual powers. Shippo, a young kitsune cub. And Kirara, a fire cat demon. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, why do we have to go in and help them? I mean can't they take out this Naraku guy themselves?" Yusuke asked scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"No, Yusuke they can't. He has gotten too powerful for them to defeat themselves. That is why I am sending you in there to help them. It is very important that Naraku be destroyed. The future as we know it depends on his destruction, if he is allowed to live the timeline that we live in will be destroyed and that will cause a serious rip in the fabric of time. Now I have a few things for all of you." The blue ogre comes back in with his juice and a pile of cloth. "These cloaks are specially designed to help keep you dry and warm. They will also help make you hard to see at night and in the dark forests that you will be traveling through." The ogre passes the cloaks around and leaves. "I also have some survival provisions for you in the packs over there." Koenma points to the corner of the office where there are five small packs lying. "Each one contains a communicator, a small flash light, matches, a utility knife, some special rope and a blanket. Now if you will grab one of the bags you will be going with Botan to this shrine." A picture of the shrine where Kagome lives appears on the screen. "This is where the girl Kagome lives. The portal that she uses should be in the area. You need to find it and use it to get back to the feudal era. Good luck."  
  
Everyone goes over and picks up a bag. Then they go over to Botan who has opened a portal to the shrine and step through.  
  
* * *  
  
---Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo---  
  
A large portal opens and out step five people. "Well, we're here." Botan says starting up the steps to the shrine. "Lets go." Everyone follows Botan up the shrine steps, looking around as they go.  
  
'Well no ones home.' Yusuke thought to himself looking up at the early morning sun and enjoying the early spring air 'at least we won't be bothered'.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara do either of you sense anything?" Botan asked as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"It's hard to tell, there is quite a bit of spiritual energy around here. I am getting a lot from that tree there," points to the god tree and then the well house "and that small building over there." Replied Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, that little building has a lot of energy coming form it." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"That's because that building contains the portal that we will be using." Botan said looking at him.  
  
Meanwhile Kurama had walked over to the God tree and was looking at it. "What is it Kurama?" Asked Botan when she noticed Kurama staring at the God tree.  
  
"This tree is no ordinary tree. This is Goshinboku, the god tree. It is told in legend that at one time a demon had been sealed to this very tree and slept for fifty years before being released." Kurama said indicating the oval shaped scare. "And I believe that spot is where he was supposed to have slept."  
  
"Do you think it's true?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, it is hard to say. But if we found the God tree then I know what we will find over there." Replied Kurama as he indicated the small building that Yusuke and Kuwabara earlier indicated. "That should be the Bone Eaters well. It was a dry well rumored to have magical properties and was used to bet rid of the carcasses of demons, hence the name."  
  
With that said the all walked over to the well house and opened the door, revealing a set of stairs and an old well. "Well Kurama, it looks like the legends you heard were true." Yusuke said walking up next to Kurama "There is a lot of energy coming from that well."  
  
"Well, who wants to go first?" Botan said looking around.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GO FIRST, YOU DON'T EXPECT US TO JUMP IN THERE DO YOU?!" Exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"That is exactly what she means you moron." Hiei said giving Kuwabara a disgusted look.  
  
"I'll go." Yusuke said stepping forward and starting down the stairs.  
  
"Yusuke, are you sure?" Asked Kuwabara. "That well is giving me the creeps."  
  
"Yeah there are probably spiders down there." Yusuke said. "Well there is only one way to see if it works and if is doesn't then one of you will just have to haul me out." He checked to make sure that his backpack was on securely. He sat on the edge of the well and swung his feet over, pushed off and jumped down.  
  
Everyone watched as he jumped. About three seconds after he disappeared a soft blue light appeared, emanating from the well itself. They all ran down the steps and looked in the well to see only a rope ladder and darkness.  
  
"When we get to the other side we need to put on our cloaks and find a place to wait. I should be able to track Inuyasha's energy through the woods, that way we can find him and the rest of his group. Now lets go!" Botan said jumping in the well herself. Everyone looked down nervously as the blue light appeared again. One bye one jumping in the well and landing in the past. 


	2. Chapter 1

~ ~ ~ - Changing P.O.V. * * * - Changing Scene ' - Thoughts " - Speech  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Chapter One----  
  
--Feudal Era, Japan--  
  
Inuyasha sat by the well impatiently waiting for Kagome to return. 'Feh, stupid girl, she's late. She said she would be back by noon and it's about an hour 'til sundown and she's still not back.' Just then he felt a small surge of energy from the well as Kagome landed at the bottom. 'Finally, it's about time she showed up!'  
  
He quickly got up and looked down into the well. "It's about time! You're late and we still have jewel shards to find!" He growled down to her, looking seriously annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I lost track of time visiting with my family, you know I don't get to see them as often as I would like." Kagome said as she heaved herself and her large yellow bag out of the well. "Well, lets go get the others. Do you want to head out tonight or wait until morning?" She asked as she situated the large bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms, making sure to tuck his hands into the sleeves and started walking toward the village.  
  
After walking in silence for a couple of minutes Inuyasha stops suddenly and starts to sniff the air, ears twitching. Kagome, not noticing the fact that he had stopped, walks right into him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what..." He quickly whips around and hushes her by putting his hand over her mouth and whispers "I smell strange demons, and they are with a group of humans too. Do you sense any jewel shards near by?"  
  
Kagome quickly scanned the surrounding woods for the familiar pull of a jewel shard. "No, I don't. Are we going to go and investigate?" She asked from behind his hand.  
  
"Well, if they don't have any jewel shards then it would be a waste of time." He grumbled, walking toward the village again. This time taking a game trail that leads to the village, but it also put a little more space between the source of the smell and them. 'I don't need a fight right now, at least not when it's just me and Kagome against five other people, and two of them being demons.' Even HE wasn't stupid enough to put Kagome in that kind of situation. It would be too easy for them to get separated in the middle of the battle and have her get kidnapped again.  
  
It didn't matter to him that her miko powers have gotten stronger or the fact that she could defend herself pretty well, even if for a short time, it was too big of a risk. It didn't help that he knew Sango, Miroku and Shippo would never let him live it down if something happened to her. Not to mention that he didn't want to lose her either.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
* * *  
  
A group of cloaked travelers were waiting near a worn, dirt path that ran through the forests. One of the cloaked figures, a young woman by all appearances, was standing a little apart from the rest of the group, following the energy of two other people in the forest. 'He must have smelled us, he's taking a different trail and moving away from us'. "They've moved of the trail, lets go." She said to the others. They all moved off in the direction of the village, and the two of the people they were sent here to meet.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
* * *  
  
It bugged him. 'Why would humans be traveling with demons, I mean, it's unusual. Ok, maybe not that unusual, but still.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'It was almost like they were waiting for someone or something to come down the trail.' With that he picked up the pace, fearing that there may be trouble in the village.  
  
They entered the clearing where the Goshinboku tree was located and he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. There, on the other side was a group of five cloaked figures. 'Damn, how did they know we left the trail?' He thought as he put out his arm to stop Kagome, who was a little behind him and hadn't seen him stop.  
  
"Inuyasha, now what?" Kagome asked in an annoyed voice. This was the second time he had stopped short in five minuets, and she was getting pretty annoyed with it.  
  
"Be quite Kagome, we have visitors." He said looking at group across from them, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" He asked in a loud voice.  
  
One of the cloaked figures stepped forward. Inuyasha sniffs the air to identify them. 'Apparently their leader is a woman. Feh, they've got to be kidding me.'  
  
"We have been looking for you Inuyasha. We have some important business to discuss with you." She said bowing slightly.  
  
"What kind of business and how did you know my name?!" Inuyasha demanded, drawing out a fully transformed tesusaiga. When he did that he could smell the humans in the group tensing and getting nervous. 'Good' he thought 'maybe they will think twice about attacking me. Maybe I can get Kagome far enough away where she can go get Sango and Miroku.'  
  
"We have been sent here by the great Koenma to help you on your quest. Let me introduce myself." She said as she pulled back the hood of her cloak, revealing blue hair that's held up in a ponytail and light brown eyes. "My name is Botan." She then indicated the five men standing behind her. They stepped forward, pulling back their hoods. "The gentleman behind me are Hiei," she indicated a short man with black hair sticking up straight who uttered a soft 'hn' and looked off to the side "Kurama," a tall red haired man nodded "Yusuke Urameshi," a tall man with black hair slicked back who looked to be about the age of Kagome looked at them and also nodded slightly "and Kazuma Kuwabara." Another tall red haired man stepped forward and waved. "Hi guys." He said with a big goofy grin.  
  
'Man is this guy ugly.' Inuyasha thought to himself as the introductions were made. 'Well at least I know who the demons are now.' He took a quick look at Hiei and Kurama. 'Feh, their nothing but wimps.' Then he looked at the two human boys. 'They're nothin' but kids themselves.' "Feh, just what we need, more kids. Your not going to be running home every few days for things called 'tests' are you?" Inuyasha asked them in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome said from her spot behind him sending him face first into the dirt. "You don't need to be so rude, they are here to help after all!" She then looked up at the people across from her and smiled. "Sorry about him, he doesn't have the best manners. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and you already know who he is." She said indicating the figure on the ground.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Shock was not enough to describe the way everyone felt watching Kagome and Inuyasha interact. Seeing the tall silver haired demon being planted face first in the dirt with one word from this harmless looking girl was enough to make everyone's chin hit the ground. The icing on the cake was the string of muffled profanities coming from Inuyasha.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku sat in front of Kaede's hut looking intently at the forest. 'I hope Inuyasha and lady Kagome are alright.' He thought to himself. Just then Sango came out of the hut with Shippo on her shoulder. "Miroku, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "There is great spiritual energy coming from the forest. I am just a little worried about it, that's all." He replied.  
  
"You know Inuyasha will make sure Kagome doesn't get hurt." Sango said. She looked over at Kirara thoughtfully, watching the little fire cat sleep. "You know that if there was trouble Kirara would be the first one to know and she doesn't seem upset."  
  
"I know Sango, but I am still worried. The energy seems to be moving this way..." He said as his hand crept toward Sango.  
  
"PERVERT!!" yelled Sango, slapping Miroku across the face and going back into the hut with Shippo laughing on her shoulder.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
* * *  
  
After talking for a few minutes and getting Inuyasha to calm down a bit and put away the tetsusaiga, they started toward the village. Inuyasha of course was not at all pleased and did not trust these people at all. 'Of all the things to happen today, she's late and now we are saddled with more people! We are never going to get more shards at the rate were going, they'll hear us coming from miles away!' Inuyasha thought to himself, listening to the noise of foot falls behind him, which were loud to him. He was also careful to put himself between the new comers and Kagome. The last thing he wanted to happen was to have Kagome kidnapped or hurt, not when they were so close to the end of the quest.  
  
When they emerged from the forest the village was laid out before them. The game trail that they had been following crossed the main path here and so they took to the main path once again and entered the village.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku felt them coming before he even saw them. "Sango, we have company." he called as he got up from his sitting position. Kirara was now awake and sniffing the air while giving off a small growl.  
  
"Who is it Miroku? Do you think they're going to be trouble?" Sango asked grabbing her giant boomerang.  
  
"I don't know Sango, I don't know." They turned back to watching the path leading from the forest. They were watching it so intently that they didn't hear Kaede walk up behind them.  
  
"I think that ye will find that these guests will not cause too much trouble." She said and went back into the hut.  
  
Miroku and Sango just looked at each other after Keade left. "I hope she's right." Sango said.  
  
"Me too Sango. Lady Kagome and Inuyasha are not back yet and I sense a lot of spiritual energy coming form them." Miroku stated. When they looked back at the path they were shocked at the sight they saw. There were five cloaked figures emerging from the forest and they were being lead by none other than Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
They looked at each other again and Miroku said "Well, this is going to be and interesting evening now isn't it Lady Sango?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry.  
  
~ ~ ~ - Changing P.O.V. * * * - Changing Scene ' ' - Thoughts " " - Speech - Telepathy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
-Last time-  
  
When they looked back at the path they were shocked at the sight they saw. There were eight cloaked figures emerging from the forest and they were shocked to see Kagome and Inuyasha leading them. They looked at each other again and Miroku said "Well, this is going to be and interesting evening now isn't it Lady Sango?"  
  
----Chapter Two----  
  
"Lady Kagome it is nice to see that you are well." Miroku said as the group walked up.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled, jumping up in to her arms.  
  
"I missed you too Shippo." Kagome said laughing quietly at his antics.  
  
"Kagome, who are these people?" Sango asked stepping a little closer to Kagome.  
  
"They say that they were sent here to help us, but they wouldn't explain why until we were all together." Kagome answered, turning to Botan. "Botan, I would like to introduce you to the rest of our group. This is Sango," she indicated the dark-haired girl standing next to her "this is Miroku," she then indicated a dark-haired young man who had on the robes of a monk, that had his short hair in a small pony tail and was holding a monks staff "this is Shippo," she said pointing to the young kitsune in her arms "and that's Kirara." She said indicating the small fire cat sitting by Sango's feet.  
  
"Hello everyone, my name is Botan and this is...." Botan goes on to introduce Yusuke and the members of his group.  
  
"Ah, beautiful lady. May I ask you an important question?" Miroku asked Botan with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Sure." Replied Botan giving him a nervous glance. The fact that Sango and Kagome's eyebrows were twitching made her a little uneasy.  
  
"Will you do me the honor of baring my children?" A shout of "PERVERT!!" followed by Sango hitting him over the head with Hiraikotsu was heard clear on the other side of the village.  
  
This scene caused Yusuke and all the guys to laugh nervously. "Wow, remind me not to get those two mad. Their worse than Kayko." Yusuke said quietly. The only people who weren't amused were Hiei who was thinking about how pathetic humans could be sometimes and Inuyasha who was more interested in getting answers.  
  
"Feh, now will you tell us why your all here wench?" Inuyasha growled. He was getting frustrated at how long this was taking. He wanted to get going, but at the rate things were going at they would be going anywhere until morning which did not improve his mood any.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, giving him a dirty look. "Do you want me to say it again?"  
  
He looked at Kagome and gave a small 'Feh' and looked back at Botan expecting an answer to his question.  
  
"Well, we were sent here by the great Koenma to help you defeat Naraku," She began but was interrupted by Inuyasha.  
  
"NARAKU!" He exclaimed putting his hand on tetsusaiga and jumping in front of Kagome growling, "Tell me how you and this Koenma person know about him NOW." He started to unsheathe tetsusaiga causing everyone to take a nervous step backward.  
  
"Inuyasha, 'SIT'. Will you let them explain!" Kagome was not happy to say the least. "Botan, please continue." She said ignoring the muffled curses and turning back to Botan.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be a little more detailed with my explanation of who we are I suppose. I am the guide to the river Styx and Koenma is...." She goes on to explain about Spirit World, how Yusuke is a Spirit Detective. ".... but the reason that we have been sent here to help you is because according to our intelligence, Naraku has become too powerful for you and your friends to handle on your own. It is of utmost importance that Naraku be destroyed because the future as you know it Kagome will be destroyed."  
  
Kagome and the rest of the Inu-group gasped at the information. "Do you know how he became so powerful?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Apparently he has some how go a hold of a magical jewel called the shikon no tama. Are you familiar with this jewel?"  
  
Kagome paled and the rest of the Inu-group looked at each other for a moment. Kagome was the first to speak. "Yes, we are familiar with the shikon no tama. In fact I have part of it right here." She pulled her necklace out of her shirt to reveal a very small chunk of a glowing pink jewel. "Naraku doesn't have the complete jewel. We have most of what is left. There are still a few more shards that we need to find though." She stated as she put the jewel back under her blouse.  
  
"What happened to it? How did get broken?" Botan asked amazed. Usually their intelligence was correct this was a new twist.  
  
"Well it's my fault that the jewel was shattered. On my fifteenth birthday I got pulled into the bone-eaters well by a centipede demon...." She goes on to tell how she met Inuyasha and how the jewel was inside her and up to when they discovered that the jewel was shattered from her shooting the crow demon. "...And here I thought that my grandpa was crazy for believing in all those legends that he's always telling." She said laughing softly.  
  
Kurama looked up surprised. 'So it's true then.' He thought to himself and chuckled softly causing Hiei to look up at him and ask, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Your lying Kurama.   
  
I just find it amusing that she didn't believe the legends told to her and now she is living one. There was a soft 'hn' next to him as Hiei turned away.  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Miroku, who had just recovered from his latest beating took a couple of steps forward to stand in the middle of the group said, "It is almost night and we will need to get going early in the morning. There is a rumor of jewel shards to the west, and we will need to fix up sleeping arrangements for everyone. Keada's hut is not large enough for this great a number." He looked around for a moment to see if anyone would object and then moved off toward the hut behind him. "I will check with Kaede, I don't think she will mind if we make a small camp over there." He said indicating the field that was within sight. With that he disappeared into the hut with Shippo close behind.  
  
Everyone moved off of the path into the small field that had been indicated, which was also located near the hut. There was plenty of room for everyone to get comfortable and in the center was a large tree that they decided to make camp under.  
  
"Kuwabara let us go and gather some wood for a fire." Kurama said after he had set down his bag and cloak on one side of the tree where Kuwabara and Yusuke had also set down their belongings and cloaks.  
  
"Sure." Kuwabara said and started to follow Kurama towards the woods. "Hey, there aren't any monsters out there are they?" He asked hurrying after him.  
  
"It would serve him right if he got eaten on the first night here." Muttered Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, you know as well as I do that Kuwabara is a good fighter, even if he is a moron. We need all the help we can get for this mission and you know that." Yusuke said, having heard Hiei.  
  
"That's funny, I don't remember asking you or any one from your group for help." Yusuke and Hiei looked over to see Inuyasha approaching him from the other side of the small camp where Kagome, Botan and Sango were getting a fire pit ready and cooking supplies out. He stopped a few feet away and stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at Yusuke.  
  
"It's our assignment to help you out. Any way's Kayko's always mad at me for ditching school so I guess I get a real life history lesson out of this." Yusuke said calmly.  
  
"Don't feel bad. I'm not exactly happy to have to deal with a half-breed mutt like you." Hiei said coldly, glaring at Inuyasha with contempt.  
  
"Why you..." Inuyasha growled and lunged for Hiei who was gone before Inuyasha had even taken a step. This caused him to blink in surprise and look around.  
  
"Don't feel bad. He is too fast for even my eyes most of the time. Even when I can see him I only see not even half of what he can do." Yusuke said chuckling at Inuyasha's confused expression.  
  
"Feh" Was the only response he got as Inuyasha headed toward the hut to sulk.  
  
A few feet away Kagome, Sango and Botan had over heard the exchange between Hiei and Inuyasha. "Sango, why did Inuyasha get upset at being called a half-breed?" Asked Botan. She was curious. They knew Inuyasha was a hanyou but that was about all they really knew about him.  
  
"Inuyasha is very sensitive about his heritage. Because his mother was human and his father was a demon other demons and humans have never really accepted him. Even his own half brother wants him dead." Sango said and turned back to getting the fire pit ready.  
  
"Don't mind Hiei. He has a lot on his mind right now." Kurama said. He had heard Hiei and Inuyasha argue from the edge of the clearing, and was standing behind them with an arm full of wood, Kuwabara was not far behind.  
  
"But why would he say something like that to Inuyasha though? I mean Hiei isn't usually the nicest guy but that was cruel even for him." Yusuke asked him as he watch Kurama put the wood down by the pit so Sango could set them up.  
  
"He is frustrated because we were sent here on a mission when there was some business at home he wanted to take care of. It is just a coincidence that Inuyasha is a hanyou. Hiei is using that as an excuse to be cruel to him. Most demons look down on hanyou's unless the hanyou in question is its own child. Even then there are demons that would kill it's own offspring if it were a hanyou." Kurama said standing up and looking at Yusuke.  
  
"Well, that's not very nice." Kuwabara said.  
  
"What kind of parent would kill it's own child?" Yusuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Not all demons are like that, just some. Usually, a hanyou is loved by its parents because the parents love each other and are usually mates. The greatest danger for any hanyou is the outside world. Other demons and humans look down on them like they are the scum of the earth. Even if they are related, there is no love." Kurama said.  
  
"Inuyasha's own brother Sesshoumaru has tried to kill him countless times for his sword that was left to him by their father. Even though he has Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga's sister sword and the sword Toukijin." Kagome said from the side of the fire that they had just finished lighting. She already had a pot of water set up to boil for the Ramen that they would be having for dinner.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? I have heard of him before. Wasn't he a powerful demon?" Kurama asked looking at Kagome.  
  
"He IS a powerful demon and the Inu youkai lord of the western lands. He inherited the title when their father died." Kagome said looking at the red haired boy. "He's not someone you want to mess around with, even if he only has one arm."  
  
Yusuke listened for a moment before asking, "Kagome could you tell me about these swords that you mentioned? OW!" Yusuke slaps his neck and looks down as a flea like creature flutters to the ground.  
  
Kagome, having noticed walks over and looks down. "Myouga, when did you get here?" She asks bending down and picking up Myouga, who had just re- inflated himself.  
  
"Just now Lady Kagome. Is Master Inuyasha around?" Said the small flea demon.  
  
"Yes, he went up to Kaede's a couple of minutes ago. Do you have news for us?" She asked.  
  
"Indeed, it seems that the rumors that you heard are true. A village is being terrorized by a large snake demon. It's about a two days walk to the west."  
  
"That is good news Myouga. Good work." Miroku said as he came to a stop next to Kagome. "Kaede said it would be aright, and it looks like were already all set." Miroku said looking around at the small campsite. "Could you tell me why Inuyasha is upset though? He came storming into the hut and isn't saying anything." He asked looking back at Kagome.  
  
"Well Hiei kinda called him a half-breed mutt." Kagome replied keeping a careful watch on Miroku's hands.  
  
"Well that would explain it. Why don't you go up to the hut and try and calm him down some lady Kagome, just remember that we leave in the morning, so don't stay up all night." Miroku said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"PERVERT!" Kagome yelled smacking him upside the head and stormed off towards the hut herself. Myouga, curious about these new comers, hopped onto Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"You are quite the lecher." Kurama said laughing softly. "Serves you right though."  
  
"You know it's not nice to say stuff like that to a lady. Umm what exactly did you say?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn, being an idiot as usual. I'm surprised you didn't get eaten." Hiei said as he jumped down from the tree where he had been hiding.  
  
"Shut up shorty, or I'll pound you." Kuwabara said angrily.  
  
"Like to see you try." Hiei replied giving Kuwabara a bored look.  
  
"That's enough you two. We have a mission to be working on. And Hiei, try not to insult the people were working with ok?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said and looked away.  
  
"Dinners ready, will someone please go get Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo?" Sango said, standing up from her spot by the fire.  
  
"I will go." Kurama said and walked off in the direction of the hut.  
  
"Myouga was it? Could you tell me about these swords that Kagome was talking about?" Yusuke asked the flea demon on his shoulder.  
  
"Of course, why don't we wait for your other friend to return first though, that way I won't have to repeat myself." Myouga replied.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, sorry. (Though I wouldn't mind getting Inu or Kurama for my birthday. Ok class can we say HOTTIES! ^__^)  
  
~ ~ ~ - Changing P.O.V. * * * - Changing Scene ' ' - Thoughts " " - Speech - Telepathy  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Chapter Three----  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut sulking. 'How dare that little shrimp call me a half-breed mutt, and they say they are here to help us.' He thought to himself angrily. He watched Kaede mix some herbs on the other side of the hut with some help from Shippo. He knew that the little kit was a bit nervous having so many new people around, which was unusual. Usually Shippo was glad to meet new people but Inuyasha just figured it was more reason not to trust them, if Shippo was uneasy then he wasn't going to trust them either.  
  
Just then Inuyasha heard Kagome yell "PERVERT!" followed by a slapping sound. 'That better have been just Miroku, if it was any of those other boys their dead.' Inuyasha thought to himself growling slightly. He could hear footsteps coming closer and Kagome's scent was getting stronger just before the curtain was pushed aside and the girl stormed in with a pissed- off look on her face mumbling something about lecherous monks. Inuyasha relaxed a little, 'Good it was just Miroku. I will have to pound him latter though.' He thought with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, dinner will be ready in a few minuets, why don't you come outside?" Kagome asked sitting down next to him.  
  
"Feh, it depends if that little wimp is out there." He said grumpily.  
  
"Well he wasn't when I came in here." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha. "Kurama say's that he just has a lot on his mind. Everyone else seems nice enough." She added trying to sooth some of the tension she felt radiating off of him.  
  
"Feh." Was the only reply she got. They sat there in silence for a moment before Inuyasha let off a quiet growl and looked intently at the door. A moment later the curtain was pushed aside and Kurama came into the hut.  
  
He looked around the hut for a moment, noticing that it belonged to a healer and that she was mixing some herbs with the small Kitsune Shippo helping her. As he continued to scan the hut he saw Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in the back corner, not missing the low growl that Inuyasha was emanating. Stepping forward Kurama said, "Sango sent me to inform you that dinner is ready."  
  
"Thank you Kurama." Kagome said smiling slightly.  
  
"It's my pleasure." He said and started to turn to leave.  
  
"Ye are a spirit fox, a type of Kitsune are ye not?" Asked Kaede from the other side of the hut.  
  
Startled, Kurama stopped and looked at her. "How could you tell? Only other demons can tell what I am and that has only happened recently." He said shocked.  
  
"Aye, that may be true, but you and that short fellow are very powerful. Even if I was completely blind I would still be able to sense the power that ye have." She said turning him. "And I also believe that both of ye are not as bad as ye let on, especially the short one."  
  
"Yes, Hiei does have a bit of an attitude problem. Though I have never seen him this bad though." Kurama said chuckling softly. "Nothing gets by you does it?"  
  
Kaede just smiled at him and turned back to her herbs. "Inuyasha, do not fret soo, you and Shippo have nothing to fear from these boys." She said as she started mixing a new batch of medicine.  
  
'So, part of his problem is territorial' Kurama though to himself. In truth he wasn't surprised, after all Inuyasha was part of the canine family as he himself was and territory always plays a roll when strangers were concerned. Kurama looked over at Shippo who was looking at him curiously and smiled. "Would you like to walk with me back to the camp?" He asked the kit.  
  
Shippo looked at him for a moment and then turned to look at Kagome who nodded slightly. "Sure." He said and walked over to him, sniffing slightly. 'Well, he doesn't seem so bad and if Kaede say not to fear him then I guess it's ok.' He thought before jumping up and sitting on the bigger kitsune's shoulder.  
  
"Ready?" Kurama asked, chuckling softly.  
  
"Yep. So, you're a kitsune too huh?" Shippo asked as they walked out the door. "Yes I am." "Then why do you look completely human?" Was all they heard before they were out of hearing.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, let's go eat." Kagome said standing up.  
  
"Feh, fine." Inuyasha grumbled, he WAS hungry and he could smell the ramen for there, and stood up.  
  
When they got back to the camp Inuyasha noticed Hiei standing by the fire and started growling, drawing everyone's attention to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. Remember what Kaede said?" Kagome said soothingly and gently laying a hand on his arm.  
  
Inuyasha 'fehed' and sat down on the opposite side of the fire, but not before giving Miroku a good bonk on the head.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Miroku asked rubbing his sore head.  
  
"How many time do I have to tell you not to touch Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I didn't touch her." Miroku said defensively. "He's is stating the truth. He did not touch her." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah, he said 'Why don't you go up to the hut and try and calm him down some lady Kagome, just remember that we leave in the morning, so don't stay up all night'" Yusuke said laughing as Miroku got another whack on the head for his dirty thoughts.  
  
After everyone had eaten and gotten comfortable, Myouga began his tail.  
  
"Yusuke, you wanted to know about the swords Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga and Toukijin am I correct?" He said looking up at the boy's face.  
  
"Yeah old man." Yusuke said looking down at the little demon on his shoulder.  
  
"Please, do tell us about these swords. I am rather curious myself." Kurama said from next to Yusuke. Hiei, who was sitting on the other side of Yusuke, kept a disinterested expression on his face even though he himself was curious.  
  
Botan also looked up from her place by the fire, a few feet away. "What kind of swords are they?" She asked.  
  
"I'm glad you're all so interested." Myouga said getting comfortable. "Well, Tetsuaiga and Tenseiga were both forged from the fangs of Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru's father by the demon Toutousai. So basically they are sister swords. Tetsusaiga was forged by Inuyasha's father to protect his human mother. Lord Sesshoumaru's sword Tenseiga is a sword of healing. It is rumored that it can save one hundred human lives in one swing, as Tetsusaiga can kill one hundred demons in one swing."  
  
They all gasped when they heard this. "Are they truly that powerful?" Kurama asked in aw.  
  
"Yes, and that is one reason why Lord Sesshoumaru has tried on several occasions to take the Tetsusaiga from Lord Inuyasha. But that is were a catch of Tetsusaiga's comes in. You see, Lord Sesshoumaru cannot hold Tetsusaiga because he is full demon. Humans can hold the sword but it will not transform. To wield Tetsusaiga, you need to be a hanyou. The human blood allows you to hold the sword and the demon blood allows you to transform it. That is why it was left to Inuyasha."  
  
"I didn't know that swords could be soo complicated." Botan said, her head spinning from all this information.  
  
"Yeah, I always thought that they were made out of metal." Kuwabara said with a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
"Hn, that shows how much you know about demonic swords." Hiei said from his place by the fire.  
  
"Now what about the other sword, Toukijin?" Yusuke asked, he was finding all this information interesting.  
  
"Ah yes Toukijin, Lord Sesshoumaru's other sword. He had it forged from the fang of the demon Goshinki, the mind reading demon that broke Tetsusaiga. Who was also an incarnation of Naraku." Myouga said, causing everyone to gasp.  
  
"Tetsusaiga is broken?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It didn't look broken to me." Yusuke said thinking back to that after noon.  
  
"It's the sword he has on him now right?" Botan asked looking over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes it is. He had Toutousai re-forge it using one of his fangs to mend it." Myouga said.  
  
"I have a question then. How did this demon 'Goshinki' break Tetsusaiga?" Yusuke asked curiously.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Inuyasha asked. He was sitting with his head bowed and arms crossed.  
  
"Yes, please explain." Kurama said looking at the silver-haired demon across form him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Well, it started the day before. We were staying in a village when Kagura..." Inuyasha goes on to explain what happened with Kagura, Kanna, Naraku and Goshinki leaving out how he transformed.  
  
The new members of the group stared at Inuyasha in shock at what the demon had done to the village.  
  
"It's not the first village Naraku has had wiped out." Sango said softly.  
  
"Explain." Hiei said looking over at Sango. He knew that it was important to try and find out as much information on this Naraku person as possible, considering Koenma hadn't given them all that much information.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome said softly from her spot next to Sango. She gently placed a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"It's alright Kagome." Sango said giving her a sad smile before turning back to the others. "You see, I'm from a village of demon exterminators..." She goes on to tell of how her village was destroyed and how her brother Kohaku is now a puppet of Naraku's.  
  
"That's terrible." Botan said, her head bowed in sadness.  
  
"Yes it is. Naraku like's to play with people's emotions." Miroku said gravely. "Sango and Inuyasha have felt that the most. You see fifty years ago..." Miroku goes on to tell the story for Inuyasha, knowing that he would not want to tell it himself. He also told them about how the witch Urasue had robbed her grave, how she was brought back from the dead using Kagome's soul threw to how Kikyo was kidnapped by Naraku and how she gave him the shards they had gathered. "...and to make matters worse, we were lead into a trap when we tried to rescue her. 'The illusory death'. The only one of us not affected was Kagome who found her sitting in a tree. Kikyo then tried to kill her and stole her jewel shards. The part that we don't understand is she gave the shards to Naraku our worst enemy and the man who killed her." Miroku said finishing the story.  
  
"This Naraku is truly evil." Kurama said, his head was bowed slightly. He was a little over whelmed at how terrible this Naraku really was.  
  
"To hit a girl, never mind killing one, shows he has no honor." Kuwabara said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, he's really starting to piss me off." Yusuke said with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Hn, if you ask me I think this Kikyo person needs to be destroyed too." Hiei said staring intently at Inuyasha, whose head snapped up and started growling.  
  
"What did you just say?" Inuyasha asked growling low in his throat.  
  
Hiei stared at him for a moment before replying. "The woman that you cared for no longer exists. The 'person' that you see now is nothing but a walking pile of dirt and bones that has a grudge, against you apparently."  
  
"I do hate to agree with Hiei, but he is right." Kurama said looking up at Inuyasha sadly. "She wants nothing more than to see you dead. It would be best if she is lied to rest once again. After all, her soul, her spirit, has already moved on to the next life." He said sending a meaningful glance at Kagome who was looking at Inuyasha with a worried expression.  
  
"You know nothing about her." Inuyasha spat at them, standing up angrily. As he turned to walk away, Kagome called his name softly. He paused for a moment and glanced at her before walking off in the direction of the forest.  
  
"Way to go Hiei." Kuwabara muttered as he watched Inuyasha form disappear in the dark.  
  
"That's twice tonight that you have upset him." Botan scolded.  
  
"He needed to hear that though. No matter how bad I feel for him, he needs to understand that and not let his feelings for the Kikyo he used to know interfere with our upcoming battles." Miroku said gravely, which surprised everyone.  
  
"I agree with you whole heartedly. Though, I will not excuse Hiei's early comment was unnecessary." Kurama said looking over at Hiei who just looked away with a soft 'hn'.  
  
The rest of the evening went quickly. Both groups told of some of the adventures that they have been on and got to know each other in general. Inuyasha came back to the village around midnight, well after everyone had gone to sleep. He settled down on the roof of Kaede's hut to sleep for the rest of the night. He hadn't gone too far incase of a demon attacked the village. He also knew that they would be starting out early the next day. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, sorry. (Thanks for all the reviews! ^__^)  
  
~ ~ ~ - Changing P.O.V. * * * - Changing Scene ' ' - Thoughts " " - Speech - Telepathy  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Chapter Four----  
  
Morning came too soon; it was dawn when Inuyasha decided that it was time to get started. Yusuke had complained loudly while Kuwabara had mumbled some things about Yukina and bunnies and Botan and everyone else just grumbled slightly and got to the task of getting breakfast ready and getting everything else packed. The only ones who seemed fully awake were Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama and Kirara.  
  
It was late morning and they had already been walking for a couple of hours. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were walking in front. Sango, Botan and Kirara were next followed by Miroku with Yusuke and Kuwabara a step behind him and Hiei and Kurama had taken up the rear. Well, at least until Hiei got fed up with 'babysitting' and had taken to the trees to do some scouting of the area. He would re-appear every few minutes and head off in another direction.  
  
"Man, I'm bored." Yusuke said. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets with his bag and cloak hung over his shoulder and was looking at the scenery around him. They were currently walking through a small meadow that had a lot of pretty spring flowers growing in it.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Kuwabara said from next to him. "I wish Yukina was here. I think she would like the flowers."  
  
"Yeah, I think Keiko would probably like them too. I guess it's a girl thing or something." Yusuke replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Ah yes, the beauty of Mother Nature. Always changing and becoming more beautiful with each day." Miroku said form in front of them.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other for a moment, "And what is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Some of the most beautiful things in the world are right in front of you." Miroku said eyeing Sango and Botan, which caused both boys to start laughing. Unfortunately that also got the girls attention.  
  
Sango and Botan both looked over their shoulders at Miroku. "Did you say something Miroku?" Sango asked quietly.  
  
"I was just telling the boys that they should enjoy the beauty of Mother Nature more. That's all." He replied.  
  
Sango stopped walking and looked at the boys who were still snickering behind him and then back at him. "And I take it that my rear end had something to do with it too?" She asked, giving him a knowing look.  
  
Miroku reddened a bit. "Lady Sango, what would make you ask that?" He asked as innocently as he possibly could, stopping next to her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you have two teenage boys laughing?" She said in an even tone.  
  
"Ahh, well it is my job to enlighten the unenlightened. It is not my fault that Kami-sama out did himself when he created such a beautiful creature as you." Miroku said as he reached out to rub Sango's rear.  
  
"Grr.." Sango lifted up her boomerang and whacked Miroku over the head with it, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry Sango." Yusuke said quickly taking a couple steps backward.  
  
"Yeah, what he said." Kuwabara said, also stepping back a little.  
  
Botan was looking at Miroku with a shocked expression. "Oh dear." She murmured to herself.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo, who had stopped as well, just shook their heads at the scene.  
  
"He'll never learn." Kagome and Shippo muttered in unison.  
  
Inuyasha let out a sigh. "I guess we'll stop here for a little while, at least until the lecher wakes up anyway." He said sitting down in the grass and getting comfortable.  
  
"Yusuke, Inuyasha wouldn't it be a good idea to discuss a strategy of some sort?" Kurama said as he walked over to sit by Inuyasha with Yusuke right behind him.  
  
"Feh, whatever. You can discuss all you want, just leave the fighting to me." Inuyasha said irritably.  
  
"I didn't come all this way not to fight." Yusuke said giving Inuyasha a flat look.  
  
"How about you let me handle the fighting." Hiei said as he re-appeared.  
  
"Hey, I want to fight too." Kuwabara said getting comfortable in the grass next to Yusuke.  
  
"Well, maybe we should start with finding out what kind of weapons everyone uses." Sango said. "You've all seen Inuyasha's sword, Kagome uses the bow and arrows, I have Hiraikotsu and Miroku has his holy powers and his wind tunnel." She said indicating everyone as she spoke.  
  
"I have my fox magic and Kirara pounces on the enemy." Shippo chirped as he demonstrated by pouncing on Kirara, who let out a surprised squeak and growled playfully at the hyper kit.  
  
"Well, we use spirit energy. Hiei uses a sword mostly but he also has dragon of the darkness flame and the mortal flame which he uses as well his spirit energy." Yusuke said indicating Hiei who had gone over to take a look at the unconscious monk. "I have my spirit gun and shot gun."  
  
"I have my spirit sword." Kuwabara said enthusiastically.  
  
"And I use my spirit energy to manipulate plants." Kurama said.  
  
"Plants?!" Inuyasha said surprised. "I thought Kitsune's used fox fire and illusions."  
  
"Spirit Fox's are a bit different from regular Kitsune's." Kurama said.  
  
"Great, so you send ravenous cabbages after people." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kurama shook his head, laughing slightly. "Sorry, no cabbages. I do have my death tree, and my rose whip and a few other items with me though."  
  
"Could someone please explain what spirit energy is exactly." Kagome asked looking around the group.  
  
"Well, its similar to your miko powers. The major difference is that spirit energy isn't holly powers, so they can't purify anything." Botan said indicating the boys. "Spirit energy is also used primarily as a weapon, while miko and holly powers and be used for healing and as a weapon."  
  
"That and using spirit energy uses up a lot of our physical strength and energy." Kurama said.  
  
"Alright, I guess the next thing we would need to discuss is how we fight." Yusuke said after a brief pause in the conversation. "Well, we usually fight individually. We haven't had many chances to fight as a group."  
  
"We're the opposite I guess. Most of our battles are fought as a group, though we do fight individually quite often too." Sango replied.  
  
"Especially when Naraku sends his hordes of demons after us." Kagome said.  
  
"H-hordes of demons?" Kuwabara asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, hordes. Usually it a couple of hundred demons being lead by one of his incarnations." Inuyasha said in a slightly bored tone.  
  
"Great." Yusuke said sarcastically. "Just what we need. To have to fight hundreds of demons at once."  
  
Everyone looked over as they heard Miroku moan and start to get up, holding his head.  
  
"Time to get going again." Inuyasha said standing up. Everyone else got up as well some stretching their tired muscles.  
  
After another couple of minutes they headed out again with Inuyasha and Kagome in front once again. Shippo was sitting on Miroku's shoulder talking to him while Sango was keeping a close eye on him.  
  
'Well, I guess this case will at least be entertaining.' Yusuke thought to himself as he fell into step with Kuwabara and Kurama and watched Hiei take to the trees again. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. (Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved lol ^__^)  
  
A/N: There are some spoilers in this chapter. You have been warned.  
  
~ ~ ~ - Changing P.O.V. * * * - Changing Scene ' ' - Thoughts " " - Speech - Telepathy  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Chapter Five----  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day went uneventfully. They made camp in the woods right before nightfall. After they ate everyone started to relax for the evening. The girls, Miroku, Shippo, Kuwabara and Yusuke talked. Inuyasha was sitting under a tree trying to clean his sword. Kurama was sitting a little apart from everyone else and was deep in thought. Hiei had taken to the trees again and was watching the moonrise. And Kirara was asleep by the fire.  
  
Yusuke looked around after a few minutes. He had noticed that Kurama wasn't talking with them and he thought that it was a little odd for him. Kurama was usually interested in making small talk, or at least listening in to see if he could find out anything of interest. Yusuke spotted him sitting on the other side of the camp, deep in thought. He got up and walked over, "Hey Kurama." He said sitting next to him.  
  
"Hello Yusuke." Kurama replied with a far-off look. He was holding a small vile of red liquid in his hands and was looking at it.  
  
"What do you have there?" Yusuke asked curiously.  
  
"This is the last of the potion that Suzuka gave me." Kurama said looking over at Yusuke.  
  
"That's the stuff made from the fruit of the previous life right?" Yusuke said taking a better look at the vile. "Have you figured out what the side affects are from that stuff?"  
  
"I have one more experiment to perform before I will know for sure, but I do have a good idea. You see every time I take it and become Yoko two things happen. The length of the transformation shortens and I also retain more of his power."  
  
"So you think that you will be able to retain all of your former power then?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama said getting up. "It is time. I will be back in a few minuets."  
  
Yusuke watched as Kurama walked in to the forest and out of sight.  
  
"Where does he think he's going." Inuyasha asked. He stopped cleaning his sword when Kurama had gotten up and walked off.  
  
"He's going to perform an experiment." Yusuke said looking over at Inuyasha, who was sitting a little ways away.  
  
"Experiment?" Inuyasha said quietly to himself. 'Wonder what kind of experiment.'  
  
"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked, looking at the beaten up sword in Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked looking to see were Yusuke was looking. "You mean this?" Inuyasha held up the untransformed Tetsuaiga.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell is it?" Yusuke said as he moved over to Inuyasha to get a better look.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him for a moment, "It's Tetsuaiga." He said.  
  
"THAT is Tetsuaiga?!" Yusuke said laughing, which caused Inuyasha to start growling softly. "That thing doesn't even look like it would cut paper. You can't be serious. There is no way that's the sword that you pulled on us yesterday!"  
  
"Oh really?" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he transformed the Tetsuaiga.  
  
"Whoa!" Yusuke exclaimed. "How did you do that?" He asked, having stopped laughing.  
  
"It's called skill." Inuyasha said, still smirking as he sheathed Tetsuaiga.  
  
"It's not skill, it's dumb luck." Shippo yelled from his place by the fire, which caused everyone to snicker.  
  
"I dare you to come over here and say that you runt!" Inuyasha growled loudly.  
  
"No way. Do you honestly think that I'm THAT stupid?" Shippo replied.  
  
Inuyasha froze in mid retort, his ears twitching slightly. 'What the HELL is that?' He thought looking off into the woods in the direction that Kurama had gone. It felt almost like there was an electrical storm coming, but it was different some how. It made his skin crawl as he felt a wave of demonic energy mix in with the electricity. "Shit." He muttered loudly getting to his feet.  
  
"You feel that too Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He was also standing, Sango was grabbing Hiraikotsu, Kagome was getting her bow and arrows and Kirara was standing by the fire growling fiercely.  
  
"Yeah, I can feel it. What ever it is, it's powerful." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" Botan asked worriedly.  
  
"There is a very powerful demon nearby. And it's coming this way." Sango said looking around the camp quickly.  
  
"What do you mean?! All I can sense is Kurama's energy." Kuwabara said, getting nervous himself.  
  
"You fools. There is nothing out there except Kurama." Hiei said as he appeared by the fire.  
  
"You're shitting me. There is no way that Kurama is that powerful." Inuyasha growled. His eyes glued to the woods and his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"That, foolish hanyou, is because he hasn't transformed before now. Not here anyway. The Kurama you know isn't his true form." Hiei replied in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Transform? What do you mean Hiei?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"What he means is that Kurama is basically trapped in his human form, that's why you don't sense a lot of his demonic powers." Yusuke answered. "He found a way to reach his youkai form and unleash more of his demonic powers."  
  
"Precisely." Hiei said.  
  
"I knew it was Kurama all along." Kuwabara said trying to cover-up his nervousness, which earned him a couple weird looks.  
  
"Is that the experiment that you guys were talking about earlier?" Inuyasha asked, relaxing a little.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke replied.  
  
"Experiment?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. Kurama was given a potion made from the fruit of the previous life by the demon Suzuka. We had fought and beaten his team in the dark tournament that we were in a few months ago. One of his fighters had used a weapon called the Idun box. It contained a gas that he had made from the juice of the fruit of the pervious life. Basically it was supposed to turn his opponent into a little kid or erase him from existence totally. But with Kurama it returned him to his original youkai form." Yusuke said.  
  
"Then Suzuka approached me and Kurama. He gave us both items that his fighters had used because he wanted to make sure that team Toguro was taken down." Kuwabara added.  
  
"So he's experimenting with this potion?" Kagome asked looking at Yusuke.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"But why experiment with it if he knows what it does?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because he doesn't know what the side affects will be." Hiei replied.  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"It was necessary to perform the experiments. That was the only way I would know what the side affects were." There was a slight rustle of the underbrush and out stepped Kurama in his demon form.  
  
Please review! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. (Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved lol ^__^)  
  
~ ~ ~ - Changing P.O.V. * * * - Changing Scene ' ' - Thoughts " " - Speech - Telepathy  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Chapter Six----  
  
Inuyasha tensed at the sight of him while Sango and Kagome gasped and Miroku and Shippo looked on shocked and Kirara growled.  
  
"Have you figured out the side affects Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yes, Hiei. I have and I believe that it will come in most handy with our current assignment." Kurama said looking around the group, noticing the shocked and anxious faces on their new allies, and smiled slightly.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling at?" Inuyasha growled. Seeing Kurama in his demon form was too unnerving for the poor hanyou, he reminded him too much of his brother for his liking.  
  
Kurama glanced at Inuyasha for a moment before continuing. "I thought it would be best if I let all of you see my demon form now instead of in the heat of battle." Kurama said as he looked around the camp again. "I wouldn't want to get attacked on accident."  
  
"So does that mean that your demon form is permanent?" Botan asked.  
  
"No, it's not." Kurama said smiling again at the confused looks on everyone's face. "I have retained enough of my power to change forms at will."  
  
"Don't ignore me." Inuyasha growled angrily, causing everyone to look at him. He was tense and in a fighting stance with Tetsuaiga in hand.  
  
Kurama focused his attention on the young hanyou in front of him. "Hn, it seems that you have upset the whelp Kurama." Hiei said disinterestedly from a few feet away. The only sign that Kurama had heard him was the slight twitch of one long silver fox ear.  
  
'He's tense. Is there something about my demon form that is upsetting to him?' Kurama thought. He took a step forward and watched the emotions that flickered across the boys face, being careful for any signs of aggression in his eyes. He took another step and then another, slowly walking up to Inuyasha and ignoring the comments of the others. He felt his heart go out to Inuyasha, his eyes looked like those of a wounded animal, afraid and defensive ready to run and ready to fight all at the same time. 'He must feel that I'm a threat, but why? And what has happened to him in his passed to make him like this? For Kami's sake, he's nothing more that just a pup!' Kurama stopped right in front of Inuyasha. "Calm yourself Inuyasha, you know I am not here to harm you." Kurama said in a soothing voice, placing a gently hand on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back like he had been shocked. "Don't come near me!" He growled.  
  
Kurama looked at him for a moment more before an idea occurred to him. "Would you feel more comfortable if I transformed back?" He asked. Not getting an answer and deciding that it would be for the best he started to glow faintly and in the blink of an eye there stood the red haired boy that they recognized. "Is that better?" He asked again. His answer was the slight sagging of Inuyasha's shoulders and the relief that flashed across his features for the briefest of moments.  
  
After a tense moment Inuyasha put away his sword and the whole camp seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief. And of course that is when all the questions started.  
  
"That was soo cool! Could you do it again?!"  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"That's amazing Kurama, so you can really control your form now?"  
  
And so on. Kurama was too busy trying to figure out Inuyasha's reaction to pay attention to all the questions being fired at him. His thoughts were interrupted after a couple of moments when he felt a presence behind him, not even five yards away. He waited for a moment to see if maybe it was just a wild animal passing by in the underbrush. He narrowed his eyes slightly when it didn't leave 'a spy'. "No one move." He said in a calm voice, which caused everyone to stop talking and look at him. "I believe we have a visitor." He said, reaching his hand up under his hair in a casual manner.  
  
Then all anyone saw was a blur of red and magenta and the sound of a whip cutting through the air. Then, in the blink of an eye, there was Kurama crouched down by a bush at the edge of the clearing with a long, thorned whip lying on the ground by his side. "Could someone tell me what kind of insect this is?" He asked in a calm voice. Everyone started to walk over to him. Miroku was the first to reach his side and look over his shoulder.  
  
He looked down at the halved insect on the ground for a moment before answering. "That is one of Naraku's poisonous insects. He uses them as spies." He said in an even voice.  
  
"Well so much for the element of surprise." Yusuke said peering over Miroku and Kurama's shoulder at the insect on the ground.  
  
"Not necessarily." Kurama said, calmly inspecting the insect.  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked, peering over Kurama's other shoulder.  
  
"He means, we haven't fought in this era yet so there is no way for Naraku to know what we are capable of, and so there is no way for him to prepare for us." Hiei said. "I do have one question for you though Kurama, did the spy see you as Yoko?"  
  
"No. I did not sense its presence until after I transformed back." Kurama said looking over at Hiei as he stood up. He looked at the others for a moment thinking. "I think it would be wise if we did not go full out in any of our battles before we face Naraku."  
  
"Why Kurama?" Yusuke asked, standing up as well.  
  
"We will surely encounter more of his spy's, especially now that he knows that we are here. It would be best if he didn't know the true extent of our powers." Kurama said as he looked around at other members of the group. "It will also help keep a small amount of surprise in our favor."  
  
* * *  
  
A young lord was sitting on a cushion looking out the window thinking. A young girl was standing in front of him holding a mirror with a blank look on her face. After a moment the young lord smirked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, you think recruiting more people will help you destroy me do you? Hehehehe, foolish boy." Naraku chuckled, though he would not admit that the red haired boy moved with surprising speed. He had found it quite amusing to watch Inuyasha square off with such a week looking human boy, though now he had his doubts. Too bad he had only seen a few seconds of their stand off.  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes again, "Kanna, go bring Kagura to me. I have some business to discuss with your sister." He said dismissing the small, white haired demon girl in front of him.  
  
"Yes Naraku." She said in a quiet voice before disappearing from the room, leaving him to start planning for his new adversaries.  
  
Please Review!!  
  
A/N: I have gotten a couple of reviews that have me a bit curious. Someone said that Yusuke was made into a demon and someone else said that Hiei was a hanyou. I do not know where they got this information but I would like to know. That information was not under the character profiles at YUYUHAKUSHO . com and I do not remember anything like that happening or being talked about in the anime. If someone knows some facts about this please put the episode number down so I can re-watch that episode and be more accurate with my story. Thanks ( 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. (Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved lol. ^__^)  
  
~ ~ ~ - Changing P.O.V. * * * - Changing Scene ' ' - Thoughts " " - Speech - Telepathy  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Chapter Seven----  
  
It was late morning, they had made better time than expected and would be arriving at the village within the hour. Kurama looked at his fellow travelers as they walked, noting the determined and slightly anxious expressions on all their faces as they mentally prepared for the battle that laid ahead. Both Inuyasha and Hiei were in the trees scouting the area.  
  
As they were walking he noticed that Miroku kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye every couple of minutes. This continued for a while until he decided to break the silence.  
  
"Is there something troubling you Miroku?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No, not really." Miroku answered, fixing his eyes back on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Then, may I ask why you keep looking at me?" He asked turning his head slightly to look at the monk.  
  
"So you noticed." Miroku replied. "I was just thinking about last night and your transformation."  
  
"Really?" Kurama was curious now. "Is there something about my transformation that bothers you?"  
  
"No. But I keep thinking about Inuyasha's reaction. The only time I have ever seen him act like that is when he's fighting his brother, and even then he was acting different." Miroku said, voicing his thoughts.  
  
"How so?" Kurama asked looking forward again.  
  
"Well, to be quite honest, he looked like a cornered animal." Miroku said matter-of-factly. "That and he looked like he was fighting a battle of wills with himself at the same time."  
  
"That's easy. It's because Kurama looked like Sesshoumaru, duh." Shippo said as he jumped from Miroku's shoulder over to land on Kurama's. "And because you're supposed to be our friend, unlike his brother who wants to kill him."  
  
Kurama looked at the kit with a surprised expression. "I look like his brother?"  
  
"Well yeah, except for the ears, and the tail and the lack of markings on your face." Shippo said. "Your hair is about as long as his and the same color and you have gold eyes too." Shippo puffed out his chest slightly. He was very proud of his observation skills that his father had taught him.  
  
Kurama and Miroku looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"Your very observant little one." Kurama said to Shippo.  
  
"THANKS! My father taught me." Shippo said excitedly, happy for the praise from the older kitsune. "Well, I'm going to talk to Kagome." With that Shippo jumped off of Kurama's shoulder and ran over to Kagome, who was walking with Sango and Botan a little ways ahead.  
  
Kurama shook his head and chuckled at the kits antics. "He is an energetic little fellow isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. I thank Kami that Kagome and Inuyasha found him though. I don't know what would have happened to him other wise." Miroku said.  
  
"Shippo seems to find enjoyment in bothering Inuyasha, it makes me wonder why he would put up with the kit at all." Kurama said looking at the Miroku again.  
  
"It's my belief that Inuyasha has a soft spot for Shippo. After all they are both orphans and I know that Inuyasha wouldn't want Shippo growing up alone like he did." Miroku said looking over at Kurama for a moment.  
  
"Inuyasha is an orphan as well?" Kurama asked, though he wasn't too surprised. After all, demons and hanyous lived longer lives than humans, and he already knew that his father had left him tetsuaiga.  
  
"His mother died when he was young, maybe five, six years at the most and he doesn't even remember his father." Miroku said, looking forward again.  
  
Kurama was stunned. 'He was orphaned when he was that young?!' He thought in shock, though Inuyasha's behavior in general started to make more sense. Like how he was very aloof, how he was wary of strangers that he thought posed a threat how he was always ready to jump to the defensive. 'Well, it does explain why he does seem half wild at times. The only real social behavior he knows would be what he learned while his mother was alive and any observations that he may have made growing up.' After a moment Kurama asked 'So he has fended for himself from an early age?" Though it was more of a statement then a question. He knew the answer before the monk even said anything, already knowing about demon culture and the little bit about Inuyasha's brother that he had been told.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were walking just behind Kurama and Miroku, had overheard their conversation and had listened out of curiosity. When they heard that Inuyasha had been alone since he was little they turned and looked at each other, both were shocked and saddened, though neither would feel pity for him. Instead their respect for him grew by leaps and bounds.  
  
Everyone walked in silence after that, only the sounds of footfalls and birds singing broke the silence. After a few minutes they started ascending a large hill, thought it wasn't steep at all.  
  
Kurama.  
  
Yes Hiei?  
  
The village is over this hill.  
  
Thank you Hiei.  
  
Kurama smiled slightly with the last thought he got from Hiei as the group crested the hill. The beginning of a small path was seen a few yard ahead and it the trees on either side of it were Inuyasha and Hiei. Both were staring at the few huts that were visible in the valley bellow.  
  
"Well, were here." Kagome said from the front of the group.  
  
With that said, everyone started to descend the hill fallowing the small path that slowly started to widen as they got closer to the village that was their destination.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews with special thanks to: Titan of Saturn()-thanks for all the info! Tigerrose08, DarkFire180 Hanyou-demoness-lol, I love Kurama too ( Harpygirl*91, Lady Lyonesse()-Thanks for the details, very helpful! Heatwave()-That's and awesome site, thanks! Kim(), Juliette, dragon_game(), DemonLady1, starkitty(). 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, though I wish I did   
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone!  
  
Scene Change   
  
' Thoughts '  
  
"Speech "  
  
Telepathy 

(A/N: Starting in this chapter things about the characters may start being a little OOC, though I am going to try to keep it to a minimum. Sorry about the long wait.)  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Chapter Eight----  
  
The group entered the village as the sun reached its zenith. Inuyasha, Miroku and Hiei were walking in the front of the group with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama bringing up the rear. Inuyasha and Hiei had come to an unspoken truce, the upcoming battle was more important than arguing with one another.  
  
As the group came to a halt in the middle of the village, Miroku took a couple of extra steps forward. Looking around for a moment he asked, "Could someone please tell us where we could find the village elder? We have some very important business to discuss."  
  
The villagers looked at each other nervously for a few moments before an older man wearing a faded blue outfit stepped forward. "My name is Ashiro, I am the village elder. What is it that you want with me?"  
  
"Good day to you elder, my name is Miroku." Miroku said bowing. "I am a traveling monk and these" he said, indicating the assorted group of people behind him "are my companions. We have recently heard of misfortune that has be fallen your village. Rumor has is that there is a rather vicious snake demon killing people and we have come to see if this rumor is true and to offer our assistance." This announcement caused a stir among the gathered villagers and a look of hope cross many of their tried and worried faces.  
  
"I am sad to say that the rumor that you hear is true. We have had five villagers disappear in the past month. All the attacks have happened near the river, about a mile south of the village. Mostly in the early morning and late afternoon." Ashiro said sadly.  
  
"Could you tell me when the last attack took place?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Two nights ago."  
  
"Thank you. Would it be possible for me and my companions to have a place to rest for a little while? We need to prepare for the battle and would it also be possible for one of your brave men to show us where the last victim was found?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Ashiro said as he turned and started walking to the edge of the village. "We have an extra hut that you an your companions can use. I'm afraid that it's a bit small for such a large group but this is the best that we can do for you." Ashiro said as he stopped at a hut about the size of Kaede's.  
  
"This will do fine." Miroku said looking at the hut quickly. "We shall be ready to go in about twenty minutes." He said looking back at Ashiro.  
  
"Good. I will have one of our hunters escort you when you are ready. And of course we will hold a feast in your honor when you return." Ashiro said as he bowed. "Now I must go and start the preparations, good day and good luck to you and your companions." With that he turned and walked back towards that center of the village once again.  
  
With Ashiro gone everyone started to put their packs down and make sure that their weapons were ready. Kurama checked to make sure that he had some seeds on him and his rose. While Hiei took off the cloak that Koenma gave him, reverting to his usual and much preferred black cloak and making sure that his sword was securely fastened on his back. Sango checked that all the straps on Hiraikotsu were secure and got out her mask and exterminator clothes. She had Botan stand guard while she went into the hut to change. Kagome checked her bow and arrows, making sure they were ready to go. Miroku sat underneath a nearby tree and meditated while Yusuke and Kuwabara stretched. Inuyasha jumped to the top of the tree and surveyed the land, seeing the rivers sparkle winding threw the forest.  
  
After a few minutes a young man in his mid twenties approached the group. "Hello, my name is Saseru. Ashiro asked me to guide you to the river." Saseru said as he bowed respectfully.  
  
"Thank you. Your help is much appreciated." Miroku said returning the bow. He then looked around at the group. "Is everyone ready?" He asked. The response he got was an assortment of yeah's, yeses and nods. He turned back to Saseru, "Lead the way." He said. With that Saseru started walking away from the village following a well worn path that lead in the direction on the river that Inuyasha had seen from the top of the tree.  
  
As they walked Kagome turned to Botan who was walking next to her. "Boton, your not a fighter right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Basically, though I can take care of myself." Boton said in reply.  
  
"Well, could you watch Shippo and the medical supplies during the battle?" Kagome asked as she watched the little kit that was sitting on Kurama's shoulder chatting happily.  
  
"Of course I can." Boton said, she wanted to be of help in the battle but knew that keeping the kit safe was just as important as fighting the demon because he was too little to really protect himself and he would probably just get in the way anyway.  
  
After a few minutes Saseru stopped at the edge of a small clearing. The sound of the river was close by. "Is this the place?" Miroku asked looking around.  
  
"Hai. The body was found right over there." Saseru said pointing to the other side of the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward, sniffing the air, and started walking toward the place indicated by Saseru.  
  
"What can you smell Inuyasha?" Kurama asked.  
  
Inuyasha flicked an ear in annoyance before answering. "I smell blood, human blood to be exact. I don't think that they were attacked here though, there isn't enough blood. I also smell snake." Inuyasha said as he examined the place where the body was found, looking at the amount of blood on the grass and sniffing at the tracks that the snake left.  
  
"Then the body was left here to be found." Miroku said after a moment.  
  
"Almost like a warning." Kurama said while thinking. "That means that the snake's territory must be nearby, and it may have a mate and young."  
  
"Great. That means that they are going to be extra nasty." Yusuke said looking around the clearing.  
  
"Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to survey the area, trying to identify in which direction the snakes had come from.  
  
Kagome stood still for a moment as she reached out her developing miko powers to see if there was a jewel shard in the area. Thanks to Kaede's tutelage over the past few months she was able to focus her energy enough to detect jewel shards up to about a mile away and she was also able to put up shields, though it took a lot of her energy to do so. "No, if there are any around here they aren't close enough for me to sense them." She said.  
  
"Hn, well that doesn't tell us a whole lot now does it." Hiei said, looking at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Kagome let a small amount of her miko powers out, just enough to be sensed by the others nearby. "Hiei, don't start with me, ok?" She said in a sugary sweet voice with a forced smile on her face as she glared back at him. She knew that he was trying to cow her because she was a human, and apparently he didn't hold humans in very high esteem. She gave a small smirk as she saw his eyes widen a bit as she let a little more power out and began to glow with a pink light.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Kurama also started staring at her and the energy she was putting out with wide eyes. None of them expected her to have this much power and the fact that they could all tell that she was holding back made it even more impressive. So much so that Kurama unconsciously took a step back.  
  
Inuyasha watched the scene unfold from the side of the clearing with a small smirk. It was a rare treat to see Kagome's temper unfold without getting the brunt of it himself, or being in the middle of a battle. After a couple of moments he made his way over to her, getting to place peace keeper for once. "I know which way the demon went to, lets get going." He said as he stopped next to Kagome.  
  
Kagome calmed down almost instantly, having her attention returned to the mission. "Alright, lets go." She said as she turned away from Hiei.  
  
Miroku turned to Saseru as everyone started to make their way to the other side of the clearing. "I think it would be best if you returned to the village now. We are all grateful for you help." He said bowing.  
  
"It is I that should be thanking you and your companions monk. It will be nice to have the village live in peace once more. Good luck on your mission." Saseru said and walked back towards the village.  
  
They followed the snakes track down the to river and along its banks. As they rounded a bend in the river they came across a gruesome sight. There, on the bank were the remnants on a small fishing boat, a fishing net, some dead fish and lots of blood. Everyone was quiet for a moment before they started talking at once....  
  
"Inuyasha, is this...."  
  
"Yeah. This is were that guy was killed."  
  
"My god, look at all the blood."  
  
"Let us pray for this poor soul. To have died such a horrible death..."  
  
...and so on. After a quick prayer the continued along the river, closely following the trail that the snake demon left.  
  
As they entered another clearing Kagome stopped short, drawing everyone's attention.  
  
"What is it Kagome? Do you scene a jewel shard?" Asked Inuyasha quietly as he scanned the area for any signs that they were about to be attacked.  
  
"Yeah, it's still faint though." Kagome replied as she used here miko powers to locate where the shard is.  
  
"Can you tell us where it is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, we need to go that way." Kagome said pointing to the left and deeper into the forest.  
  
"Alright then lets go." Yusuke said as he started walking in the direction that Kagome indicated. The others closely followed him with Hiei bringing up the rear.  
  
It was a long walk through the underbrush with no path to follow. The only guidance that they had was the position of the sun and the pull of the shards power. It was as they entered a small clearing that they saw their destination, there was a large hill with a cliff not to far away and it was in that direction that they were headed.  
  
"Well, I guess we know where snakes nest is." Yusuke said.  
  
"Indeed." Kurama replied.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that snake demons lived under rocks too." Kuwabara said in awe, which caused everyone to shake their heads at him.  
  
"Lets go already." Inuyasha said as he started forward once again.  
  
He didn't get more that a couple of steps before Kagome said "Inuyasha watch out, the shard is on the move. Its headed this way and its moving quickly."  
  
"It's about time." Inuyasha said as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword and started scanning the area for the attack. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, though I wish I did   
  
Thanks for all the reviews everyone!  
  
Scene Change   
  
' Thoughts '  
  
"Speech "  
  
Telepathy 

The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Chapter Nine----  
  
As Inuyasha crouched down into battle position, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, a strong demonic aura could be felt coming closer.  
  
Kurama had just enough time to remind Yusuke and Hiei to use their most basic attacks before the demon appeared.  
  
The smell of snake filled Inuyasha's nose. 'It's here, but where?' He thought as he looked along the clearings edge. The bushes to his right rustled slightly drawing his attention. At the same moment he turned his head the demon lunged from the left.  
  
"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha, hearing Kagome's yell and the approach of the demon, did a back flip just in time to keep from being squashed.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that to kill me you filthy snake!" Inuyasha said cockily.  
  
"You dare mock me!?" The snake hissed. It was a very large, about 40 feet long with molted green and brown scales with glowing red eyes. "you are nothing but a pathetic pup. And a hanyou no lesss." The snake laughed, causing Inuyasha to growl dangerously and draw out a fully transformed tetsuaiga.  
  
Kurama watched the scene unfold before him, trying to spot a weakness in the enemy. Not seeing any he then looked around to see where the others were. He noticed that everyone had fanned out behind Inuyasha, everyone that is except Botan, who had taken Shippo and hidden behind a fallen log. Sango had taken to the air on Kirara and was off to the far left along with Yusuke. Miroku and Kuwabara had gone off to the right while he and Kagome, who was standing to his immediate left, had taken up the middle. Kurama then took a closer look at the tree line as he looked for Hiei. He then spotted him high up in a tree directly behind the demon. 'So Hiei wants to ambush him.' Kurama thought with a smirk.  
  
"Kagome, where are the jewel shards?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"There's two in it's forehead and one..." Kagome started to reply but was interrupted by the demons next attack. "Watch out Inuyasha!" She yelled as the demon swung it's tail out towards Inuyasha. He jumped back again, barely managing to get out of the way. "It's tail Inuyasha! There is a jewel shard in it's tail!" Kagome yelled frantically.  
  
"Now you tell me!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Foolish hanyou, do you think that you can beat me!? I Sssassseru will not be defeated by such a weakling as you!" The demon laughed arrogantly.  
  
"Keh, so you find me amusing huh?" Inuyasha said with a smirk as a blue aura started to swirl around tetsuaiga. "Then you'll love this! Wind Scare!" Inuyasha cried as he swung the sword toward Saseru.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama yelled out as he watched Saseru dodge the attack with amazing speed. The blood in his veins turned to ice as he watched the streaks of yellow light reach and engulf the tree where he had seen Hiei hiding.  
  
On the other side of the clearing Yusuke took a quick glance around to see the location of the other fighters as he prepared his Spirit Gun. As he was looking around he noticed that Hiei was nowhere in sight 'Hey, where's shorty?' He thought but quickly turned his attention to Inuyasha as he released the wind scare. 'Well, I'll defiantly be staying on his good side.' He thought. As Inuyasha's attack gained momentum everything happened at once. He heard Kurama yell Hiei's name from off to his right and Saseru moved out of the way of the attack. Yusuke realized then that Hiei had hidden in the tree line hoping to possible ambush their opponent 'Shit!' He thought. "Hiei, get out of there!" He yelled to his friend as the Wind Scare approached the tree line. He was relieved to see Hiei jump out of the way just at the tree he had been in was consumed in yellow light.  
  
Hiei landed in a crouched position near by. As he stood up he turned angry eyes at Inuyasha, "You fool!" He cried, angry at the lost opportunity.  
  
Kurama breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his friend and comrade but that was short lived as Saseru prepared for another attack. This one was aimed at Hiei who was momentarily distracted. "Hiei, look out!" Kurama cried as Saseru swung his tail at Hiei with impossible speed.  
  
Hiei, cursing himself for getting distracted, tried to dodge but was a second too slow. Saseru's tail hit his leg sending a shooting pain through out his body. He landed roughly on the ground, unable to stand because of the pain.  
  
Saseru charged for another attack but was stopped as Sango released her weapon, "Hiraikotsu!" She yelled. Saseru had to recoil onto himself to keep from being hit by the large boomerang, which gave his opponents and opportunity to get to their fallen comrade.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to reach Hiei and took a defensive stance before him. "Bring it on you filthy snake! You want him? You gotta get threw me first!" He yelled cockily.  
  
Yusuke who had been running to help Hiei stopped and fired up his spirit gun when he saw that Saseru was going to attack again and took aim.  
  
Enraged, Saseru lunged towards Inuyasha. He had his mouth open which showed his long fangs.  
  
Yusuke chose that moment to released his attack "Spirit Gun!" He yelled.  
  
Inuyasha smirked as Saseru was caught in a blinding blue light. 'Not bad for a human.' He thought as the light faded to reveal nothing but dust and three glistening shards on the ground. He sheathed his sword as everyone rushed over.  
  
"Hiei, are you alright?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You didn't get hurt too bad did ya?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Hiei let out a frustrated growl before anyone else could speak. "I'm fine!" He said angrily looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara. He then turned his attention to Inuyasha who was standing a couple of feet away looking down at him. "I didn't need or ask for your help!" He said.  
  
"Right. And you wanted to find out first hand how a snakes digestive system works too huh?" Inuyasha said sarcastically as he turned to go and gather up the jewel shards.  
  
Kagome, who had gotten her bag of medical supplies, had just reached the group along with Botan and Shippo as Inuyasha started to walk away.  
  
Suddenly, a strong wind appeared and everyone braced themselves against it. After a moment, the winds died down, and standing where Saseru had been, stood a dark haired woman. Her hair was pulled up and she wore a white and magenta kimono, which matched her magenta eyes. She also had a white and magenta fan, which she was lazily tapping against her chin as she smirked at the group before her.  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled, causing the spirit detective team to tense up. Yusuke and Kurama glanced at each other for a moment and with a silent nod of understanding got into a defensive position in front of the group.  
  
"Inuyasha, it looks like you have found some more playmates." Kagura said as her eyes quickly scanned over the group behind him.  
  
"Shut up Kagura! What do you want?" Inuyasha growled in return.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Kagura scolded.  
  
"Your no guest, no what do you want!?" Inuyasha impatiently demanded.  
  
Kagura laughed at that. "Foolish hanyou, I should be asking you that! Though I already know the answer."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"You came here looking for these didn't you?" Kagura asked, smirking as she held out her hand and opened it to reveal three jewel shards.  
  
"Those are ours!!" Inuyasha yelled as he took out tetsuaiga again.  
  
"We traveled a long way for those, I would appreciate if you gave them to us." Kurama said, getting angry himself.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't come all this way to leave empty handed." Yusuke said as he narrowed his eyes at Kagura.  
  
"Enough of this!" Inuyasha said as he started to charge toward Kagura.  
  
"You really think I'm going to let you take the shards from me?" Kagura said as she raised her fan into the air. "Dance of Blades!" She said as she swung her fan in an arc towards the ground sending circular white blades of light toward Inuyasha and the group behind him.  
  
Kagome, using as much strength as she could muster put up a barrier in front of the group surrounding Hiei while Yusuke, Kurama and Inuyasha had to dodge the attack. Yusuke, who had underestimated the attack, ended up getting a deep gash on his right arm.  
  
When the attack was over, everyone looked to the spot where Kagura was standing to find her gone. Upon looking up, they could see her flying away on a gigantic feather.  
  
"Damn it! Get back here you coward!" Inuyasha yelled at her retreating form.  
  
Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and laid a calming hand on his arm. "Inuyasha, we need to get Hiei's leg taken care of. We will have to worry about Kagura later." He said.  
  
Inuyasha growled but put away his sword anyway. "Fine." He said and turned back to the others.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke stopped a few feet away from the rest of the group for a moment. "I hate to say this but I can see why Koenma sent us here." Yusuke said as he held his right arm.  
  
"I know, and I'm afraid that this mission is going to be a lot harder that we expected." Kurama said thoughtfully. "Come on Yusuke, lets get your arm wrapped." He said as he joined the group again. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, though I wish I did ( ) Thanks for all the reviews everyone!  
  
Scene Change   
  
' Thoughts '  
  
"Speech "  
  
Telepathy 

The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
----Chapter Ten----  
  
Kurama knelt down next to Hiei who growled slightly at him.  
  
"Hiei, I need to take a look at your leg." Kurama said in a calmly, causing Hiei to narrow his eyes slightly at him. After a moment he turned his head away with a soft 'Hn'.  
  
Taking that as permission, Kurama rolled up his friend's pant leg to inspect the damage. Looking it over quickly he was relieved to see that the bone had not broken the skin, but his leg was badly bruised. "This is going to hurt." He said as a warning as he started to inspect the leg to find where the fractures were located.  
  
After a couple of minutes Kurama sat back a started to rummage threw his pack. "It seems that the bone has been fractured in at least three places." He said as he took out a small pouch, a cup and a small canteen. "Hiei, I am going to have to put a splint on your leg." He said as he took some seeds out of the pouch. He placed them on the ground next to him and they immediately started to grow. "Shippo, could you come here for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Shippo asked has he bounded his way over to the older kitsune.  
  
Kurama smiled as the little kits enthusiasm. "Can you go into the woods and get me four branches from the hard-wood trees that we passed that are this long," he said holding his hands about a foot apart, "and this thick." He said making a circle with his fingers about the size of a half-dollar. "Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Okay!" Shippo said as he scampered into the trees.  
  
"Kirara, go with him in case he needs help." Sango said.  
  
With a quick meow of understanding, Kirara raced after the little kit.  
  
"Save your doctoring for someone who needs it." Hiei growled as he glared at Kurama.  
  
"You do need it you arrogant little kooromie." Inuyasha said from his spot in the grass a few yards away.  
  
"I'm Fine!" Hiei spat back.  
  
"Yeah, and pigs can fly!"  
  
"Children!!" Kurama said in exasperation.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama rested his head in his hand for a moment as he tried to fight the headache that he felt coming on. "Must you act so childish?" He asked softly.  
  
"Feh, don't look at me. _He_'s the one with the problem."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Kurama yells as he nearly loses his temper. "I am done baby sitting the two of you!" He looks sharply at Hiei. "I realize that you have had a lot on your mind lately Hiei, but that does not excuse your behavior. We are in alliance with Inuyasha and we all need to be ready for when we face Naraku. He is going to be a tough opponent and we cannot afford to have anyone injured because of their own stupidity." He then turns to Inuyasha. "And I need you to just give him some space."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha said dismissively as he turns to face the tree line.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Kurama turns back to Hiei. "Now I need you to drink this." He said as he as he filled the cup with water and added a few leaves from the plants that he had grown along with a small amount of a white powdery substance (its not what you think ;). "This will help with the pain and it will also put you to sleep for a little while."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Fine. You can be awake while I reset your leg then." Kurama said as he started to adjust the position of Hiei's leg, causing him to wince noticeably.  
  
"Fine. Give me the damn drink." Hiei growls. Kurama smirks slightly, "I knew you would see things my way Hiei." He said as he handed the cup to him.  
  
Hiei just glares at him as he takes the cup and drinks it. He puts the cup down and promptly passes out.  
  
"What exactly did you give him?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
Kurama chuckled softly. "Well, I gave him some khamai, a potent herb used in the Maki to put people to sleep and the powder was salicylic acid, commonly known in our era as aspirin." He said smiling as Yusuke started to laugh along with everyone else.  
  
After a couple more minutes of small talk Shippo came back with Kirara right behind him. "Here you go Kurama." Shippo said as he placed the branches down next to the older kitsune who picked them up and inspected them.  
  
"Very good Shippo. These will work just fine." He said as he smiled at the kit next to him. "Would you like me to teach you how to set a broken bone?" He asked.  
  
"Sure!" Shippo said excitedly causing Kurama to chuckle.Present Time: Koenma's Office, Spirit World   
  
Koenma we sitting in his chare looking at the blank screen in front of him in shock. He had just watched Yusuke and the others fight Saseru and had witnessed Kagura's speech as well. 'I hope Yusuke and the others can handle this case.' He thought a little dismayed. He had been a little surprise about how much power a couple jewel shards could give a relatively weak demon like Saseru, but Kagura was a different matter all together. 'I can't believe how strong she is, and she is just an incarnation!' After another moment he turned to the blue ogre that was standing bye his desk with a serious expression. "Gorge, go get me some tea. Black with two sugars." He said.  
  
"Yes, Koenma Sir, right away." Gorge said as he scurried out of the office.  
  
As soon as the door had closed, Koenma took out a communicator from his desk drawer. As he opened the communicator, the screen went from black, to blue and gave off a very slight humming noise as it worked. After a moment an older woman's face was seen on the screen.  
  
"What is it Koenma?" The old woman asked.  
  
"Genkai, I need you to do me a favor. I am transmitting the information that I currently have on Yusuke's current case along with the footage of his most recent battle to you. It's a lot more serious than I had expected....  
  
"In another words you need me to save his sorry ass." Genkai interrupted.  
  
Koenma let out a small sigh, "Basically."  
  
"So when am I leaving?"  
  
"In a couple of days. Be prepared for a lot of camping, your going to be going to Feudal Japan, I need you to work on some battle strategies with them." With that said he closed the communicator, ending his transmission. Leaning back into his chair this thoughts started to drift back to his spirit detective team. 'Well, I suppose I should let Botan know, and see how Hiei is.' He thought as he opened the communicator once again. After a short pause, Botan's image flashed onto the screen.  
  
"Hello, Botan here!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Botan how's Hiei?" Koenma asked anxiously.  
  
"Hey Koenma. Kurama just finished splinting his leg. Thankfully it's just his lower leg and not his knee or anything, but Kurama said that the bone was broken is several different places." She replied seriously.  
  
"How long is he going to be out of commission?" He asked.  
  
"Well, we'll be staying at that village that we went threw for the next two days before we head back to Kaede's village. Kurama says that he should be fully healed by the time we get there." She replied.  
  
"Four day's huh? He should have been paying more attention to the battle and not arguing with Inuyasha." Koenma said.  
  
"Well you know how Hiei gets sometimes. He won't be arguing with anyone for a while though. Kurama gave him something for the pain and he also gave him some herbs to put him to sleep. I think Kurama was worried that Hiei would try to kill someone while he set his leg." Botan said, giggling a little.  
  
"There's one other thing Botan." Koenma said, giving the blue haired girl a serious look.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Once you get back to Kaede's, let me know. I need you to come back to the present."  
  
"Sure, we are going to need supplies any way but could you tell me why?"  
  
"I need you to get Genkai."Feudal Era: A Fog Covered Castle Deep in the Mountains   
  
Kagura walked down the halls of the castle. All was quiet except for the slight swish of her kimono. She stopped outside one of the many doors and slid it open.  
  
"Here are the jewel shards." She said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Good. You have proven your loyalty. You may go." Naraku said as he took the shards from Kagura. As she turned, she noticed her sister Kanna standing in the corner. She was standing by a table that held a large pot that was glowing a reddish-purple color.  
  
"Oh, and Kagura" Naraku said as she started to leave the room "my newest offspring will be read soon." He smirked as he saw her back stiffen at the underlying threat of being replaced.  
  
She quickly left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. 'Bastard. I am not your lap dog that you can tell to go fetch....someday Naraku, I will get my heart from you and when I do, you will pay dearly!' She thought as she headed down the hallway to her room.  
  
So, what did you think? Please review. 


	12. Chapter 11

Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. I realize that some of you may not have like the last chapter, but everything has a purpose so don't worry. And thanks again for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, though I wouldn't mind coming home to find Kurama sitting in my living room ()  
  
Scene/Time Changes   
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Telepathy  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time

---- Chapter 11 ----

Later That Evening   
  
Everyone with the exception of Hiei was settled around the fire that they had built outside of the hut that they were using. Hiei had been settled inside the hut to sleep off the herbs that Kurama had given him. The aura of the group had changed since they first left Kaede's village. Everyone was, for the most part anyway, more comfortable and relaxed around each other now that they had been in a battle together. Everyone was taking turns telling of one battle or another that they had been in, telling jokes, stories and just relaxing in general.  
  
"Well, one of my favorite memories of the dark tournament was not even the battles," Kuwabara was saying "We were all sitting in our room with the girls playing cards. Shorty wasn't playing though, he wasn't being very friendly." He added as an after thought.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be the friendly type anyway." Kagome said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's just Hiei. He has been a loner for most of his life." Kurama added with a small smile.  
  
"I think the best part of that was when Kurama tried to get him to play, 'Come join us Hiei, were like a family' and Hiei goes 'Don't make me rip out your precious voice box Kurama'." Yusuke said laughing, which caused everyone to laugh or chuckle.  
  
"Yes, well I think that the reason Kuwabara liked that particular moment was because he was with his precious Yukina." Kurama said, his eye's dancing with amusement as Kuwabara turned red at the teasing.  
  
"Okay, my turn. One of my favorite memories is when Yusuke got Puu." Botan said laughing.  
  
"Botan!" Yusuke growned, while Kuwabara and Kurama laughed along with Botan.  
  
"Puu? Well that's and unusual name, what exactly is it?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Puu is Yusuke's spirit beast." Kurama said as he chuckled.  
  
"Spirit beast? I don't believe I have ever seen one of those." Miroku said. "Could you tell me more about Puu?"  
  
"Sure. Well you already know Yusuke died, well one of the trials that Yusuke was given was to hatch a spirit beast egg. The egg feeds off of your spirit energy, so basically, if your a good, your beast will be good and if your bad, then your beast will be bad and eat you." Botan said. "Here, I have some pictures!" She said as she pulled out a small photo album from out of know where. She took out a couple of pictures of Puu and handed them to Kagome, who was sitting next to her.  
  
"He's soo CUTE!" Kagome said.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo looked over here shoulder. "THAT is your spirit beast!?" Inuyasha said as he broke down in laughter. Sango just smiled as she looked at the pictures.  
  
"He has your hair." Shippo stated innocently which caused Kuwabara, Botan and Kurama to breakdown into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Kayko said the same thing." Kurama said as he caught his breath.  
  
Miroku chuckled at the pictures after Kagome passed them to him, "You and Kayko must be proud." He said as he looked at one of Yusuke with his arm around Kayko's shoulder who was holding Puu.  
  
"Hey, watch it Miroku." Yusuke said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"They do make quite the little family don't they." Kurama said smirking at Yusuke.  
  
"You too fox boy." Yusuke said as everyone broke down into laughter again.  
  
"Hey Yusuke," Shippo said as he sat down between Miroku and Yusuke and looked up at him with a serious face. "Does that mean that you have gotten farther with Kayko than Inuyasha has with Kagome?" He asked in a innocent voice.  
  
"What!?" Both Yusuke and Inuyasha yelled at the same time while Kagome hid her red face in her hands and everyone else fell over clutching their sides from laughing so hard.  
  
"Why you little runt!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he dived for Shippo who hopped over Miroku and landed in Kurama's lap as he yelled "Save me!" while Yusuke was sputtering in shock and indignation.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha," Kurama, who was trying to catch his breath, said as he wrapped his arms protectively around the kit "he's still too young to full understand what he just said."  
  
After a few moments Miroku took on a more serious face and turned to face Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Could you answer a question for me?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Kuwabara and Yusuke said in unison.  
  
"Who is this Genkai that Botan said would be joining us?"  
  
"That's easy. She is Yusuke's teacher." Kuwabara replied. "She was also the fifth fighter on our team during the tournament."  
  
"She must be very strong then." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, the old hag is a good fighter." Yusuke said, glad that everyone had stopped teasing him.  
  
After a few more hours of talking everyone started to settle down for the night. The girls, Shippo and Kirara went to sleep in the hut, they weren't worried about Hiei bothering them because he was still passed out and wouldn't be able to move around very well anyway, while the rest of the boys camped out around the fire outside the hut. Soon everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha, who was sitting under the nearby tree looking at the moon and Kurama, who had joined him under the tree. They sat there in companionable silence for a while before Kurama spoke.  
  
"Can I ask you something Inuyasha?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha replied, eyeing the red head out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hiei has not been very nice to you and yet you saved him, why?" Kurama asked, turning his head slightly to look at the boy next to him. After a couple of minutes, Kurama turned away figuring that Inuyasha was not going to answer.  
  
"Well......I feel responsible for the people that I travel with, like its my job to protect them." Inuyasha stated. "Sango, Miroku and even Kagome are strong fighters in their own right, but I know that I am stronger then them, so I do what I think is necessary to help and protect them....even if I get sat for it. They are the closest thing to a family that I have." He said as he gazed off into the distance with a thoughtful expression. "And I figure that if Hiei really wanted to kill me he would have tried to by now."  
  
"I will not make excuses for him. Hiei has never been much of a people person. He can be as cold and heartless as the worst of them, but he is not truly evil. I am probably the only one who truly understands him and can feel for what he has gone through in his life. Though, I will admit that he confuses me at times." Kurama said. "I do not know why he picks on you like he does. But I will tell you this, his life has been hard, maybe even harder than yours."  
  
"Feh, what do you mean by that? He's full demon, he hasn't been shunned by both sides of his heritage like I have." Inuyasha said in a huff.  
  
Kurama sighed slightly. "It is not my place to tell you his past or what he has gone through. I just hope that he works out what ever is bothering him. I would rather not have the two of you fighting each other, especially after that encounter we had with Kagura. We need to be working together, not against each other." He said as he looked at Inuyasha again.  
  
"Yeah, well I can't promise anything, but I won't go after him if that's what your worried about." Inuyasha said as he looked up at the moon.Four Days Later   
  
Everyone was walking in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Kurama, who at this point was walking next to Hiei, was still waiting for him to explain his strange behavior. He was a bit worried about his friend and kept looking at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
What do you want Kurama? You're beginning to annoy me.   
  
Kurama smirked slightly. Nothing.   
  
Don't lie to me. Hiei thought as he looked at Kurama.  
  
You know me well then. I have been concerned, you have not told me what has been going through your head lately.   
  
Hn. It is none of your concern.   
  
On the contrary, it is my concern. I do not wish to see anyone I consider a friend hurt because of their lack of concentration. I would like to help, if I can.   
  
Hiei glanced at him for a moment. I have been thinking about Yukina....I am worried about her. He paused for a minute as he though about how to express himself to his friend, and the only person he ever really confided in. I am afraid of what may happen to her if she accepts Kuwabara as a mate. I want her to be happy, but taking a human mate will put her in grave danger. Inuyasha is the perfect example of what could happen, both parents killed and his own brother wants him dead.   
  
Kurama considered this for a moment But you are a type of hanyou yourself Hiei, you still haven't answered why you pick on Inuyasha.   
  
Hiei glanced at him again before replying. I find him annoying, but he is more interesting to verbally spar with than Kuwabara, his temper is quicker....it's rather amusing.   
  
This surprised Kurama greatly. He looked over at Hiei again and noticed the slight smirk on him face and the mischievous glint in his eyes. He started to chuckle, which caused everyone to stop look over at them curiously.  
  
"Oh, and Kurama," Hiei said as he started to walk ahead of Kurama, "tell anyone and I'll kill you."  
  
"Of course Hiei." Kurama replied, still chuckling softly as he walked past the others.  
  
With that everyone looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara hoping for an explanation.  
  
Yusuke chuckled himself slightly. "That's normal for them," he explained "Hiei has telepathic abilities and he has a tendency to have private conversations with Kurama telepathically." He said as he started walking after his two friends.  
  
It was mid-afternoon when they reached Kaede's village, where they were welcomed back by the elderly miko.  
  
"I see that ye have returned, and all in one piece." She said as she greeted them. "How did it go?"  
  
"The battle went well lady Kaede." Miroku said.  
  
"Though, the jewel shard was taken from us by a demoness named Kagura." Kurama added.  
  
"Aye, I feared as much. Naraku is becoming desperate." Kaede said thoughtfully. "What are ye plans now?"  
  
"Well, Botan and I are going to go back to my era. We need to get more supplies and Yusuke's mentor Genkai will be joining us." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha growled softly. "Why do you have to go back to your time? Can't Botan go by herself?" He asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go back. Botan has enough to do with getting Genkai and we are going to need more food and I want to make sure we have enough medical supplies." Kagome stated matter-of-factly. "Any way, we're only going to be gone a couple of hours, we'll be back by sundown, right Botan?" Kagome said as she turned to said girl.  
  
"Of course. And if it would make Inuyasha feel better, we can meet back here at the village so that when your done you can come right back and not have to worry about me and Genkai." She said.  
  
"That's fine with me. How does that sound to you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly, ready to sit him if he objected to such a good idea.  
  
"Feh, whatever." He said as he turned and sat under a nearby tree.  
  
A couple of hours latter Kagome returned to the village with her yellow bag to see that camp had been set up under the tree again and that there was already a small fire going with everyone except Botan sitting around it. "Hey guys." Kagome said as she put her oversized pack down. "Has Botan come back yet?" She asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Yusuke said from his spot by the fire.  
  
"She should be back soon though, its almost sundown." Sango said smiling at her best friend. Just then two auras could be felt heading towards the village from the woods. "I think she's back." Sango said as one of the two auras felt familiar, while the other one, which was a lot more powerful than the first was different.  
  
"Hey everyone, sorry were late." Botan said as she approached the group with a shorter person right behind her.  
  
"Hey Botan." Yusuke said as he looked behind her. "Hey grandma." He said.  
  
"How's my favorite dimwit?" Asked the shorter person as they stepped into the fire light to reveal an old woman in a red and blue tunic over a white shirt and white pants.  
  
"That's Genkai!? She ain't nothin' but an old hag!" Inuyasha said in disbelief.  
  
"And this 'old hag' can kick your ass." She said as she put down a dark blue duffel bag and another long cloth wrapped bundle  
  
"Well anyway, let me introduce you." Botan said as she mad introductions.  
  
Please review. 


	13. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews! I'm SO Sorry for the long wait.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy!  
  
" Speech" 'Thoughts' Time/Scene changes  
Telepathy  
  
The Final Battle: Alliances Across Time  
  
---- Chapter 12 ----  
  
After introductions had been made everyone got comfortable around the fire.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" Botan exclaimed "We got you guys some extra clothes." She said as she handed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama each a small bag. "Your mom and Kayko are pretty mad at you for not telling them where you were going Yusuke. Kuwabara, your sister said she's going to pound you when you get home." This caused everyone to snicker. "And Kurama, your mom gave me a message for you, and I quote, 'tell Suichi to have fun and be careful. I'll have all his class assignment for him when he returns home'."  
  
Inuyasha's group turned to Kurama. "Suichi huh?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
Kurama, who was a bit embarrassed, replied. "Yes, well remember how I told you I merged with this human body, Suichi is the name that my human mother gave me. Suichi Minamino to be more precise." "Oh." Was the general response that he got.  
  
"Ah, Genkai, what's in that bundle?" Kuwabara asked curiously.  
  
"I brought some training items with me. After seeing how pitifully you all fought that snake demon and how that demoness just walked in and took what she wanted we are going to do some training." Genkai said seriously.  
  
"Feh, we don't need to train." Inuyasha, who was standing on the other side of the fire, stated.  
  
"Really?" Genkai asked. In a blink of an eye Genkai was behind Inuyasha. She grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him causing him to yelp in surprise. "And I suppose that you saw me move?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha and his friends just blinked in surprise. They had never seen someone move so quickly before, well except for the demons that they fought.  
"I'm sure," Genkai said as she release Inuyasha's arm "That you have all talked to each other about some of the battles that you have all been in." Getting a confirming nod from several of the people around her, she continued. "And I'm also sure that with the exception of a few things, none of you know what the others are actually capable of."  
  
"That is true Master Genkai. We have been holding back on our attacks." Kurama said.  
  
"And why is that Kurama?" She asked the fox demon.  
  
"On our way to battle the snake youkai we encountered an insect know as the Saimyosho. More commonly know as the insects of hell. Naraku uses them as spies and I thought it would be wise if we didn't go with our full powers until we were facing him." Kurama replied.  
  
"That is true. But you still need some training, if only to make you work better as a team." Genkai said. "Kurama, I trust that you can find a suitable place for us to use for training."  
  
"Of course master Genkai. Would you like me to get it ready now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
"Are you crazy? It's going to be fully dark soon!" Inuyasha said in disbelief.  
  
Genkai just glared at him in return before she got herself comfortable next to the fire.  
  
As Kurama left camp Shippo went over to him. "Can I go too?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Kurama said as he let the kit jump up onto his shoulder. He then continued to walk out of camp towards the far end of the clearing where it opened up a bit.  
  
After about ten minutes Kurama and Shippo returned to camp. "It's ready." He said.  
  
Genkai grabbed the cloth wrapped bundle as everyone got up and followed Kurama. When they got to the open end of the clearing they were surprised at what they saw. There was a large oval in center of the clearing, it was about 50 yards by 30 yards. It looked like someone had laid out a large rug and it was ringed with a weird, glowing plant.  
  
"Will this due." Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes. Very good Kurama." Genkai said.  
  
"How did you do this?" Sango said in amazement.  
  
"It's simple really. I just used my powers to weave the grass into a mat, using their roots to make the surface of the ground smooth. Then I just planted some of my Lantern weeds around the perimeter so that you can see." Kurama said.  
  
"Wow. That is cool." Kagome said in awe.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Everyone stand along the edge of the ring." Genkai said as she put down the bundle she was carrying. After a moment, everyone complied. Mostly because they were curious as to what she wanted. When everyone was where she asked them to be she began to chant. A blue sphere appeared in the center of the field. It seemed to pulse for a moment before it started to grow. It grew slowly at first, but rapidly picked up speed. With a whooshing sound the sphere expanded to it's full size, totally encompassing the ring and all the people standing next to it in a blue dome.  
  
"What is this Lady Genkai? Is it a type of barrier?" Miroku asked in amazement. This was different from any thing he had ever seen.  
  
"Yes. This barrier is special though. No one outside this barrier can see it, or us. They will not even be able to sense our energy." Genkai said.  
  
"Alright. Who is going first." Yusuke asked as he stretched. He was defiantly ready for some exercise.  
  
"Why don't you and Hiei go first." Genkai said as she looked at her student.  
  
"Hn." Hiei said with a smirk, drawing out his sword and moving into the ring. Yusuke followed, going to the opposite side of the ring.  
  
"Is that really safe? Yusuke doesn't have a weapon and Hiei is using his sword." Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"It is the best way to show you what they are truly capable of. Anyway, Yusuke doesn't use any weapons accept for his fists and spirit energy anyway." Genkai said.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the ring.  
  
"Ready detective?!" Hiei yelled from his side.  
  
"Of course!" Yusuke said as he powered up and launched himself at Hiei.  
  
With a smirk, Hiei also launched himself at Yusuke, becoming nothing but a blur.  
  
Inuyasha's group watched in awe at Yusuke and Hiei spared. The two combatants weren't much more than blurs with flashes of light as the light from the Lantern weeds was reflected off of Hiei's sword.  
  
"By the gods." Sango said in awe. "I have never seen anything like this. Not even any of the exterminators could move that fast. And the power that they have…"  
  
"I know. Never have I seen a human with the amount of power as Yusuke." Miroku said as he observed the fight and the faint blue and red energy's that could be seen. "The only other person that I have ever met that has power even close to that amount is our Lady Kagome."  
  
Genkai looked over at the girl named Kagome when Miroku said this. It was true, even though she was not powered up, she could feel the power radiating off of her in soft waves of calming energy. "If your impressed with this pathetic display then you will be speechless when he is at full power." Genkai said as she turned back to the sparing match.  
  
"He's not at full power?" Inuyasha asked as he carefully studied Yusuke and Hiei to familiarize himself with their fighting style and to look for any weaknesses.  
  
"Heh, he's not even using a tenth of his power. If he was, and this was a real fight, Hiei wouldn't stand a chance." Genkai said. "All right you two. that's enough." She called out to Yusuke and Hiei causing them to stop.  
  
"Aw come on grandma, I was just getting warmed up." Yusuke said as he walked over to her, stretching his arms over his head as he went.  
  
"Save your energy for later dimwit. Kurama, I want you and Kuwabara to go next." Genkai said as she addressed the other half of Yusuke's team.  
  
"Of course." Kurama said as he stepped into the ring.  
  
"All right! The great Kazuma Kuwabara is ready for action!" Kuwabara said as he jumped into the makeshift ring which earned him a few snickers and a quiet 'idiot'.  
  
"Are you ready Kuwabara?" Kurama asked from his position.  
  
"I, Kazuma Kuwabara, am always ready!" Kuwabara said as he summoned up his spirit sword.  
  
"Good." Kurama said as he reached up under his hair and pulled out a small piece of bamboo. "Here we go." He said as he charged towards Kuwabara, transforming the bamboo into a sword as he went.  
  
"I thought he only used a whip." Kagome said as she watched Kurama and Kuwabara spar.  
  
"Long range attacks are his specialty, it allows him to study his opponent. But he also knows how to use a sword and fight hand to hand combat as well." Genkai said as she watched the two spar.  
  
The match came to a quick end as Kurama off balanced Kuwabara, who ended up falling backwards and Kurama quickly put his bamboo sword to his neck.  
  
"Give?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kuwabara said as he huffed for breath.  
  
"Feh, that was pitiful." Inuyasha said, disgusted with the humans lack of decent fighting skills.  
  
"Yeah, Kuwabara loves to get his but kicked. But he is stubborn and doesn't give up easily. Believe it or not he is better in a real fight than in a sparing match, though not by much." Yusuke said.  
And so the rest of the evening went. One sparing match after another. Genkai use this opportunity to study everyone's strengths and weaknesses so that with a little training they would be ready for the battle against Naraku.  
  
Yes, yes I know. Too short of a chapter for such a long wait. I am sorry about that though. It was like pulling teeth just to get this chapter out.  
  
Special thanks to anime girl() who has been waiting patiently. 


End file.
